Hybrid
by Rocker Goth
Summary: The pure blood vampire, Alexandria is traviling with her half-vampire brothers to a small town of Forks. Alex needs help to escape Aro so they are serching out Carlisle. Other characters. After Breaking Dawn. abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any any of the Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer wrote that book, cause if I had it would have had a hell of a lot more Jasper.

I do own Alexandria (Alex), Devin and Kevin

* * *

Chapter 1 - Hunting

Alex closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of running outside of the car. Demetri was coming up fast; he was such a good tracker. Alex let out a breath in exasperation, she was tired and didn't want to have to deal with stupid immortals tonight, but maybe she could have a little fun with him.

She raised her head from the black leather seat her blond hair brushing her shoulders. Kevin stared into her pink eyes and she stared into his baby blue one. He gave her a loving smile from the passenger seat that would have made her heart skip a beat, if she had one.

"When will he catch up to us?" Devin asked pushing down even more on the accelerator. They were going at least 250 miles an hour now.

"He's already right behind us," Alex whispered, "It's okay though, I'll take care of him." Alex giggled at the thought of having some fun.

"Wait, Devin and I'll handle..." Kevin started to protest but Alex had already jumped and was out of the car. He hated when she suddenly ran from them.

She landed in a neat crouch, her black boot touching the pavement softly. She loved jumping from moving vehicles, it was thrilling. She stood up and waited for Demetri to come to her.

Demetri walked out of the bushes, the next moment a huge grin on his face. "Good evening, Miss. Alexandria. I have come to escort you and your brother back to Volterra." Dimitri grinned sadistically, "These are Aro's orders."

"I must decline his request," Alex spat. She hated how Aro thought she was a specimen that he could use and then discard. Aro absolutely sickened her, the way he lied and cheated to gain power.

"It's not a request." Demetri stared her down. "He said I could bring you back in pieces if I needed to."

As Demetri stared into Alex's bright pink eyes, she smiled and turned up their full power of compulsion. "You aren't going to make me or my brothers do anything. Demetri, you are going to go back to Aro and tell him to stop looking for me." Alex drew a breath. "I am not his experiment that he can use and then discard."

Demetri was completely blown away. He fell to his knees under her intense star and nodded his head. Alex waved her hand for him to go and he swiftly got up and started to go back the way he came.

"Oh and one more thing, Demetri, never track me again." Alex commanded and then let go of the power. Without it she slumped to the ground, her cheek lying on the pavement.

Alex had drained herself by using her compulsion. She was unable to move a muscle. Just as her eyelids were closing she saw the lights of a car speeding towards her. _Please don't let them notice me._ She thought.

* * *

This was a total dream I had after I read Breaking Dawn If I get any reviews I'll add the next chapters and explain the characters more. Tell me please if I suck at writing. I really don't know if I do or don't. Review or not.

Rocker Goth :)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Meyer still does but I will get Jaspers heart (sorry Alice)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Feeding

The car sped towards her and she hoped its passengers wouldn't notice her. If they stopped she would be taken to a Hospital. Alex would of course raise suspicions when she didn't have a heartbeat.

However the car did stop. It screeched to a halt an inch from her. Then she was embraced by a familiar scent. Kevin tightened his grip on her. "Oh Alex, it's been too long since you have fed. You know your body shuts down without it."

Kevin cradled her head and brought it up to his neck, "Come on sweetie, drink." His veins pulsed with human/vampire blood. It was such a tantalizing smell. Alex wanted to sink her teeth into his supple neck; no she yearned to bring her teeth down onto him.

"Are ... you ... sure?" Alex mumbled she slowly let her tongue slip from mouth and licked Kevin's neck.

Kevin unconsciously shuddered, "Yes, besides you haven't fed for a week. Drink now." He placed his hand on her blond hair and pressed her mouth into his neck. He prepared himself for the first pinch and then the sweet ecstasy that would be released into his body.

Too exhausted to fight and knowing that he was right, Alex bit into him with the last of her strength. The moment that the blood touched her tongue, her eyes opened wide. Alex curled her hands around Kevin drawing in his life blood. The ecstasy overpowered Kevin and his head rolled back exposing his full neck.

As soon as Alex had the strength, she reluctantly pulled away from Kevin and licked her lips. He hadn't fed lately either, she had tasted the thinness of his blood. Alex stood above Kevin and looked away. She was disgusted with herself for wanting more of her brother's blood.

"Alex, come here please," Devin called to her. He had been watching her feed and had only just resisted pulling Alex off Keivn. It wasn't that she was hurting him, Kevin may look weak but he was just as strong as Devin. The truth was that Devin was terribly jealous and wanted to feel the release of endorphins.

Apon hearing her name Alex swept over to Keving. He quickly captured her cold hand and held on as tight as he could manage. Alex looked up at him silently asking what he wanted.

"Have you fed enough? I don't want to have to repeat another fainting incident,"Devin looked down to get his anwser. Alex was in awe, it had been years since he had last vonenteeered to be a donor.

"I'm okay. Besides we have to stop this car coming up," Alex lied easily. She wasn't going to bite into her brothers unless it was necessary. Ever since Aro had told her that they endured horrible pain whenever she fed, she had been unhappy with herself.

Devin knew Alex had just lied straight to his face and it hurt . "That's not a real anwser. We'll talk about this after," Devin walked over to Keivn and helped him to the edge of the woods.

Alex kept her gaze on the ground until she heard the car was just around the cornor. Play time she thought.

* * *

Yeah another chapter done. I 've just started chapter three so it should be done real soon. (oh the dream I had was just a blond haired girl with pink eyes arguing with Demitri, I added on every thing else)

Nesse will be included (still debating if I will put Jacob in), The setting is about 10 years after Breaking Dawn and the Cullens are residing in Bellingham, WA.


End file.
